


Of Gold Stars and Red Dots

by vaderina



Series: Fearsome Fivesome [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Behaviour charts, Friendship, Gellert Grindelwald Matchmaker Extraordinaire, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Percival Graves is an immature petty idiot, Recovery, character injury, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Newt had only ever intended for his case to house creatures. He'd never anticipated collecting wizards in need of rehabilitation yet somehow he ended up with three of them living in his case. If only they'd get along it would make his life so much easier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.  
> Characters don't belong to me, only the typos and mistakes.

Magical beasts and creatures had always a source of fascination for Newt. His case was designed with them in mind and he travelled the world to rescue, rehabilitate and study them. He’d never had an interest in humans, wizard or otherwise and he’d never had any intention of having them in his case for more than a fleeting visit at most. So how he ended up with not one but three somewhat broken wizards living in his case was almost a mystery. To be fair Newt never could say no when presented with a creature in need and the way he saw it none of his charges were much different to his usual beasts, except they were (allegedly) more intelligent and much more particular about their needs.

It had all started off innocent enough. After the subway scene with the unveiling of Grindelwald and the Aurors ganging up on Credence, Newt had felt aghast at everything that had happened. He’d so desperately wanted to save the boy from the terrible fate that awaited him. When he saw the sliver of obscurus floating out into the streets of New York unnoticed by all, he’d felt a pang of hope. As soon as he was released from making statements at MACUSA about his involvement in Grindelwald’s capture he’d scoured the streets. By the third night he was ready to give up, while he’d hoped against all odds to find the obscurus fragment the realist in him knew it was almost impossible. Newt checked all the obvious places – the old Second Salemers’ church, now partially destroyed. The homes the children were now dispersed through. Even the great hall where Shaw had died. Everywhere he went Newt left little magic markers on the off chance the obscurus would find them and trace them back to him. Newt fell exhausted into bed just before dawn after another fruitless night spent wandering the empty street and leaving markers where he thought an obscurus might hide. His case was stashed under his bed and he barely had the energy to take his shirt off before he was face down on his pillow. A knock roused him not fifteen minutes after he’d crashed into bed. Grumbling he pushed himself out of the warm embrace of the blankets and blearily stumbled to the door, wand hidden in his palm. He’d learnt the hard way to always be careful when opening a door. He blinked in surprise. Judging by their clothes it was an auror standing on his threshold and held in a firm grip was a shaking, pale Credence.

“I believe you’ve lost something.” The auror nudged Credence forward. “He said he’s your responsibility. We really cannot have young wizards out and about this time of night on their own, especially practicing magic. I don’t want to write a report for such a small incident but please make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“Of course. Thank you. Come on in Credence.” Newt gestured for the younger man to step into the apartment and smiled again at the auror. “Thank you again, and good night.”

The auror tipped his hat in reply and turned sharply to head back to whatever they did at night. Newt turned tiredly to Credence who was hunched over and wringing his hands in abject misery.

“Hello again Credence.” Even though his voice was soft the younger wizard still flinched but he stayed silent.

“You must be tired. Would you like something to eat before you go to bed?” Newt pressed on undeterred. He got a head shake in response and Credence’s hands fumbled with his belt. Newt took a worried step back, confused by what the other was up to. Head still bent Credence offered the belt silently to Newt with both hands. Shakily Newt took the offered belt when the implications of what was happening struck him. He tried not to gasp or provide any negative reaction to further spook Credence however his silence must have done that anyway. Still hunched over, hands out upright Credence looked up from under his fringe with worried eyes.

“I’m sorry.” he whispered and his head bent back down as he tried to steady his hands.

“Oh Credence.” Newt huffed. He took cold fingers in his and let the belt clatter to the ground. It never crossed his mind that what he was doing could be dangerous, could elicit a reaction from the obscurus. In a short stride, one hand still grasping Credence’s he pulled the other in for a hug.

“I never want to hurt you Credence.” he murmured into dark hair. “I want to help you.”

“But I did so much wrong.” Credence croaked, frozen stiff in his arms.

“It wasn’t your fault. You were provoked, cornered and forced to defend yourself. You hardly did wrong in wanting to survive. I’m so glad you’re here. Please can I get you some food? Some chocolate maybe?”

Still holding Credence close to him Newt steered them towards the small kitchen. He reached for a cupboard and pulled out an open bar of chocolate which had a few missing squares.

“Now this is English chocolate, not American so it may not be what you’re used to. I save it for days when I’m sad. But I think you need it more than I do.” he pushed the packet into Credence’s hands and closed unresponsive fingers around them.

“Eat as much as you’d like.”

Credence clutched at the packet and drew a great shuddering breath, gulping down the tears that had begun to flow.

“Why?” he gasped out between sobs. “Why are you being so nice to me? What do you want?” Despite his terror and boiling anger he pushed further into Newt’s arms, starved of affection as he was he craved it in the face of everything else. Newt brought his hands up to cradle the back of the young man’s head in comfort.

“Because I want you to be happy. I want you to feel safe.”

“WHY?” Credence roared, the edges of his form losing their defined lines into wispy tendrils of smoke. Instead of stepping back Newt only clung to him harder.

“Because you deserve so much more than you’ve ever been given. Because I believe in you. Because I care.”

It was as though the strings of a puppet had been cut and Credence all but collapsed into Newt’s embrace. He held no hope of holding up the sudden weight so Newt tried to crash to the ground in a controlled way while still holding the sobbing obscurus. By the time his tears had dried up and the harsh gasps had subsided into small sniffles the chocolate that had been clutched in Credence’s hands had melted and smeared over his fingers and Newt’s shirt. When he saw the mess he’d made Credence was almost set off again but a gentle hand wrapped around his wrist stilled him.

“It’s okay.” Newt tried to smile reassuringly. Credence looked at him through a fresh trickle of tears. Instead of pulling him back in Newt gently pried the ruined remains of the chocolate from lax hands and set it on a counter above them. He adjusted them so they sat side by side on the floor of the kitchen, legs outstretched and pressed together. A small tendril of inky smoke wrapped around his ankle and Newt smiled at it before he set about making cups of tea with flicks of his wand while Credence watched on with badly disguised wonder.

Life settled into a curious routine after that. Credence took to life within the case like duck to the water. His favourite creature, almost puzzlingly was the Giant Dung Beetle. When softly questioned Credence just shrugged and said he found watching them at work rolling balls of erumpent dung then stashing them in their hidey-holes soothing. It wasn’t all smooth sailing for Newt and Credence. Newt still had to testify at Grindelwald’s trial which was in the not so distant future at some point. There was no set date yet as the Ministry of Magic was dragging its heels namely because Dumbledore was kicking up such a fuss about the brutality of MACUSA’s dealings with insane criminal masterminds. Newt didn’t voice his concerns to anyone but if he were presented with a quick death reliving some of his nicest memories before the silvery pool claimed and dissolved him or he could choose to live out the rest of his natural life in the company of dementors who sucked all joy out of his very being and left him a quivering mess of misery he’d opt for the pleasant instant death.

The other issue was Credence’s reaction to anything he perceived as a negative. Newt had given up counting the number of panic induced tantrums and anxiety attacks. It was just as well he’d become rather proficient at the repairing charm from an early age. Newt tried to be consistent, reinforcing the good while ignoring or ever so softly correcting the missteps that occurred. Still it was unavoidable to not trigger Credence with an alarming frequency. Newt was wandering through the streets towards the Woolworth Building when the idea came to him. On his way back from yet another fruitless meeting he stopped by a stationery shop. Armed with a few sheets of bright purple paper, a wad of gold star stickers and a wedge of red dot stickers he made his way back to his temporary apartment. Once there he didn’t seek Credence out immediately. Instead he painstakingly drew up a chart with Credence’s name at the top of a sheet of paper in large ornate letters. When he was satisfied with his work he meandered down into the case and stuck up the chart by the door out into the habitats. It was bright, eye catching and easy to spot, just the way he’d intended it. Newt set out to find Credence who as expected wasn’t far from the shed. They’d brought a few pillows and blankets down into the clearing where the Giant Dung Beetles usually scuttled through. The younger man was curled up and was watching mesmerised as the creatures scurried by.

“Hello Credence.” Newt greeted him and got a wave back in return. “I’ve got something to show you.”

Credence tensed but tried to mask it was he got up and made an attempt to look nonchalant.

“I know you’ve been struggling recently, uncertain of when something is good and okay and when something is not so you’re constantly waiting for consequences. I think I may have a solution. Come with me?”

Credence slowly walked up to Newt and stopped slightly too close for it to be considered polite.

“Lead the way, Newt.” he murmured. Newt swallowed and turned to lead them back to the shed. Inside he spun them round and mustered up enough enthusiasm to rival a circus ring master as he showcased his handiwork. Credence stared at it in utter confusion and Newt blushed.

“So I think I should explain it?” he ventured and Credence nodded.

“This is the consequences chart. Every time you do something good, such as master a new spell, keep a cool head in the face of a difficult situation or tidy up after yourself you will get a gold star. Five gold stars in a row and you get a reward of your choice. Whether it’s going out for an ice-cream or a day out in say a zoo, it’s your choice.”

Credence nodded in understanding, a small smile playing on his lips.

“However, if things don’t go as planned, you get angry and break my teacups or you forget to feed the Giant Dung Beetles – remember they’re your responsibility now – then you get a red dot.”

“What happens if I get five red dots in a row?”

“I’m hoping it won’t come to that.” Newt admitted sheepishly. “Actually I haven’t thought of that yet.”

“Will you kick me out?” Credence’s voice was quiet, barely audible.

“What? No!” Newt took a step back as though he’d been slapped. “That’s a ghastly thing to do. I would never dream of such a thing. You’ll probably just end up having to do chores such as washing up feeding bowls.”

Credence wrinkled his nose at the idea. He truly hates washing up the bowls, especially the graphorns’ one, it was always covered in sticky drool that was nigh-on impossible to wash off.

“Does this sound okay to you?” Newt ventured with a hopeful tone.

“Sure.” Credence nodded but he wasn’t entirely convinced. However Newt beamed at him and held out a leaf of gold star stickers.

“Put your first star on Credence. For being so agreeable to trying this out.”

Credence hesitated before taking the offered sheet and peeling a sparkling gold star off and sticking it in the first box on his chart. Despite himself he took a step back and smiled. He’d been good and he had a gold star to show for it.

Over the course of the coming days Credence had accumulated two more gold stars. One for helping Newt without prompting when the injured Streeler decided it didn’t want its cracked shell inspected and another for not losing control of the obscurial in him when Newt accidentally dropped a mug he’d been trying to make tea in. It wasn’t perfect control, Newt couldn’t possibly expect that from him but rather than envelope the whole room in a black cloud Credence could get enough control so the swirling mass crept up the wall behind him and loomed over the ceiling for a minute before receding back into the young man. His first red dot came shortly after that. Newt wanted to teach him how to repair things, it seemed like a prudent idea given how often they seemed to need it. However Credence just couldn’t get the hang of it. Which in itself wasn’t a problem, Newt had plenty of patience and no real need for a cup that seemed to have turned inside out, handle in the hollow of the cup while anything they tried to pour in it would automatically flow down the now outside of the cup no matter how directed the flow of water was. The issue was that Credence lost his patience after one too many unsuccessful attempts to magic the pieces together correctly. Instead of voicing his frustrations and asking for a break like he’d done previously he just picked the cup up and flung it violently against the wall where it shattered into a myriad of pieces. Once he’d realised what he’d done Credence paled and shrunk in on himself. Newt sighed.

“You can clear that up yourself Credence. And you know that earns you a red dot. Come on.”

Newt led them down into the shack and put a red dot on the chart next to the three gold stars. Credence’s lips wobbled ominously but the tears didn’t come. Rather he grabbed the dustpan and brush from the corner and headed upstairs to clean up. By the time he was done Newt was tending to his creatures. The younger wizard sidled up to Newt.

“I’m sorry.” he said.

“I won’t say it’s okay because it isn’t. But no lasting harm done. Next time just say you don’t want to do it anymore rather than throw things. Okay?”

Credence nodded and took a few of the feeding bowls to help out. He felt mildly better, his actions all had consequences but Newt was fair and firm. Perhaps the chart wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

The weeks passed and Newt became more frazzled each time his presence was requested at MACUSA. Yet again he had been asked to come in by no other than the President herself. Newt tried to exude calmness and be as non-threatening as possible. He didn’t need the wrath of the president to come down in its full force on him. In fact he hated the very notion that she was aware of his existence. He much preferred to slip through places unnoticed by all the high and mighties of society. The meeting was in the Great Hall of MACUSA, where he’d had his case ripped from him by Grindelwald as he was hauled off to a holding cell before the attempted execution. Not his fondest memories so he surreptitiously glanced around. There were representatives from a variety of countries. He was fairly certain he could identify the Germans, French and Italians. Albus Dumbledore he of course knew and sent him a small smile only to get a broad beam back in return. When everyone was settled in their seats Picquery stood.

“Thank you for coming Mr. Scamander.” she began. “As you are well aware we have been debating the situation with the dark wizard Grindelwald. Despite some strong arguments against the solution the International Council of Wizards has settled on the only option which pleased the largest proportion of members.” Her eyes slid to Dumbledore with a look of almost hatred that took Newt aback. “However, we are once again reliant on your good will and co-operation. Please bear in mind that you are under no obligation to agree and should you refuse then an alternate and permanent option will be found.” Despite addressing Newt she was still glaring at Dumbledore. Newt’s mind whirred at an incredible pace, he had no idea what they wanted from him. Perhaps more swooping evil venom to wipe Grindelwald’s mind? Though an obliviator could do the same and a better job, the venom only erased negative memories after all.

“What do you need?” It came out a bit blunter than he intended but he was preoccupied listing all the creatures in his case and how they could be used to dispose of a dark wizard. He wasn’t fond of the idea of using any of the creatures in his care in such a manner.

“In light of discussions and seeing your ability to tame the untameable, we’d like to grant you full custody of Gellert Grindelwald to see if he can be rehabilitated into an upstanding citizen of the magical world.”

Newt’s mind fizzled out into a blank at that. He stared openly at the president then at the congregation surrounding him. Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled behind a barely held back smile. The ICW wanted him. Him?! To try and rehabilitate the darkest wizard of their time. Of all the options he’d cycled through these last few weeks this was not one he’d ever even entertained the mere notion on. His mind flew to Credence, who’d made his home in his case. What would happen to him when he realised that Newt was bringing home another stray wizard, one who was so violently responsible for Credence’s alleged fate. Without Grindelwald Credence could have probably skirted by on the fringes of society for who knew how long.

“Mr. Scamander. I ask you again, would you be willing to undertake such a momentous task?”

Newt’s mind snapped back to attention as he realised he’d got lost in his own head.

“I’d have to, uh, put some order to my case, some of my creatures are more vulnerable to such a presence.” Newt desperately tried not to think of Credence.

“If it’s the Barebone child you’re referring to, he was one of the main arguments to settle Grindelwald with you.” Picquery’s face softened as Newt paled.

“Don’t worry Mr. Scamander, we won’t try to remove him from your care as you seem to be doing admirably as you are.”

“He’s not a child.” Newt’s frazzled brain spat out and he cursed himself. Of all the things to say, he could have denied housing Credence, could have tried to redirect the conversation back to Grindelwald, done anything to take their collective mind off the obscurus living in his case.

“No? Well, all the same we think his placement with him is appropriate regardless of his age. Please continue your good work with him.” Picquery looked faintly amused. “You have until tomorrow afternoon to ready your case as you need to. Please come and pick up your newest ward tomorrow at three in the afternoon from the cells at MACUSA. I believe you know where those are.”

Summarily dismissed, Newt ambled back to his apartment in a daze. He had his work cut out for him. It was only when he got back into his case that he realised he’d never even thought of saying no.

Credence took the news about as well as could be expected. He looked at Newt wide eyed and fearful. His best reassurances that Credence won’t be kicked out, there’s space for everyone in the case and Newt will try to work his way round them so they’d hardly if ever even had to see each other. There was nothing for it, Newt set to work and carved a space into his case near the Giant Dung Beetles. It was only a room, slightly on the smaller side but it had a bed, a chest of drawers, a table and a bookshelf. On the door he wove spells that only allowed Credence entry and he placed a sign with the younger man’s name on the door. Had he turned round he’d have seen an awe and almost worshipful stare Credence cast him as he watched Newt work. However Newt made his way to the other side of the case, near the Abraxan herd he was cultivating. There he set about repeating the process, except here the name on the door read Gellert. His work done and exhausted by using so much magic Newt all but collapsed into his bed in the shed. Before he fell asleep though Credence appeared and draped a blanket over him. Newt smiled and slid the sheaf of gold stars at the other.

“Take two. One for taking the news of Gellert coming to join us so well and the other for the blanket.” He pretended not to realise that there were now five gleaming gold start in a row on the chart as Credence turned to him with a delighted smile.

“I want to get ice cream like you suggested.” he declared giddy with childlike excitement.

“Tomorrow morning that’s what we shall do then. Well done by the way. I knew you’d have no trouble getting five stars in a row.”

The next morning they blitzed through the case, Credence moving with a purpose and an energy he’d never exhibited before. Newt found himself smiling indulgently as they stood in line at the ice cream parlour. Credence’s eyes were wide with wonder.

“What flavours would you like?” Newt enquired. Credence looked at him as through Christmas had come early.

“Chocolate?”

“Anything else?”

“I’m allowed more than one?” Newt laughed at that, eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Tell you what, you pick three flavours, I’ll pick three and you can try some of mine too. Deal?” The eager nod had him chuckling all over again. They settled in a booth with their ice creams. Credence all but inhaled his chocolate, raspberry and coconut scoops. Newt took a more sedate pace and offered Credence his own scoops. The bubblegum and lemon ones were short work under Credence’s enthusiasm while Newt looked on fondly. When Credence tried the rum and raisin though his face scrunched up and he dropped his spoon in disgust. Newt shrugged and took the last scoop back, happy to finish it off by himself.

On their way back Newt took them via the stationery shop and he had Credence help pick out a chart colour for Grindelwald. Back home they carefully constructed the chart and the bright orange sheets took up residence next to Credence’s chart. Newt’s ornate script adorned the top of the sheet, it read “Gellert”.

“Credence, I know you’re uneasy about Gellert Grindelwald coming to live with us. To be entirely honest I am too. But we’ll make the best of it. I would to introduce you to him when he arrives but otherwise you take as much time and make as much distance between the two of you that you need. And if he does anything to make you feel uncomfortable then you let me know and we’ll deal with it. Okay?”

Credence nodded sourly. He wasn’t keen to see the man who’d goaded him into exposing the obscurial in him but he trusted Newt. When the taller wizard left to pick up his newest charge Credence stayed in his room. It was starting to fill with books, doodles of the animals that he’d himself made. They weren’t anywhere near as anatomically correct as Newt’s but they were more cartoonish caricatures. When he’d shown Newt the one of the niffler he’d been delighted and asked to keep it. It now hung on the shed wall next to the ladder.

The trip to MACUSA was uneventful but Newt tried to make it last as long as possible all the same. He knew that on the way back he’d have one of the world’s darkest wizards with him and he’d be responsible for him. Sometimes he wondered what people saw in him to think that he’d be the one to rehabilitate such a man. That he’d be capable of doing it. The mind boggled. It was all too soon that he was dragging his feet through the halls of MACUSA down to the holding cells. Picquery and Dumbledore were there already and waiting by the cell which contained Grindelwald.

“Mister Scamander, thank you for coming.” Picquery greeted him. Newt muttered a greeting in return, eyes drawn to the occupant of the cell. Grindelwald looked much the same as when he’d been escorted out of the subway tunnels under City Hall. Cocky, self-confident and repulsive in his self-assuredness. Newt still tried to smile and offered a polite hello. The formalities were short, Picquery outlined how Grindelwald would be in his care, Newt would be responsible for him but should Newt decided that he wasn’t prepared to deal with him, it still wasn’t too late to back out of the agreement. However Newt didn’t want to back down, he trusted that if Dumbledore orchestrated this then he had every confidence that everyone would be able to play their part. Once again Newt reassured the president that he was happy to give things a go and then the cell door was opened. Grindelwald strolled out and stood in front of Newt, giving him the once over. Newt stood his place and stared calmly at the other man’s nose. A snort and a smirk signalled that Grindelwald was satisfied with his observations.

“Lead the way, will you Mister Scamander?” his voice was low and teasing.

“Now now Gellert. Remember what I’d said.” Dumbledore chastised almost fondly.

“Very well Mr. Grindelwald. If you’d follow me please. And call me Newt.”

It was all too smooth. Grindelwald followed him like an obedient puppy. All the way back to his apartment Newt was prepared for the other man to make a break for freedom. After all, Newt had refused to put a tracking spell on him or bind his magic. If he was to try and help Grindelwald he had to establish trust and equality between them first, it worked with his creatures before so Newt so no reason to change his approach. They were silent all the way back, once inside Grindelwald wandered round the small apartment and let out a whistle.

“Home sweet home, right?”

“It’s somewhere to stay. I’ve made you a room in the case though, it’s where I spend most of my time and you will probably too.”

Grindelwald paled at the thought slightly.

“Your case? With all those creatures?”

“Yes. They aren’t dangerous. And you’ve been down there before, when you took the obscurial out. I am quite curious, how did you get down there? Normally my creatures don’t like strangers in there without me.”

“Your creatures are vicious and cunning.” Grindelwald spat. “And I’m a master of disguise remember.”

With a flick of his hand Newt found himself standing opposite himself. It was disconcerting and wrong, the body language, the way he stood it all looked alien.

“Please don’t do that.” he asked politely. Another wave of his hand and Grindelwald was back to his usual looks.

“They still knew something was wrong and it wasn’t you. I think it was your demiguise who tripped me then bit me. Nasty little thing.”

“You’ll meet Dougal properly in a minute. Then you can apologise to him for scaring him so much. But before we go into the case I want to lay down a few house rules and then introduce you to someone. Let’s go into the shed and get you settled.”

Gallantly Newt chose to ignore the eye roll and headed into the case, trusting Grindelwald to follow. Down in the half light of the shed Newt stopped by the door.

“So, this is the shed, I tend to sleep here. Any problems or issues you’ll likely find me here or out in the habitats. This also doubles as a safe haven, very few creatures have access to the case. Any problems come here and call for me, I’ll come get you.” Grindelwald nodded though his eyes strayed round the room and lingered on the bright orange chart with his name on it. Newt followed his gaze and brightened up at seeing it.

“Ah, yes. That’ a behaviour chart, the orange one is yours. Every time you do something good you’ll be rewarded with a gold star to put on your chart. And if you do something wrong you’ll get a red dot. Earn five gold stars in a row and you’ll be rewarded. For example Credence chose to go to an ice cream parlour this morning as a treat. Does that make sense?”

“Yes.”

“Wonderful. Well, you came here with me without kicking up a fuss or trying to escape to here,” Newt handed him the leaf of gold stars, “you can put your first sticker on your chart.”

Dumbly Grindelwald took the offered stickers and put a star on his chart. The gold clashed horribly with the orange and he found he loved it.

“Okay, now that’s sorted. I want to introduce you to Credence who also lives in the case at the moment. I think you have met him before.”

The door of the shed opened and Credence shyly shuffled in. He looked at Newt before his eyes briefly flicked to the other wizard in the shed. Grindelwald stood up straighter and cast Newt an assessing look.

“You found and tamed the obscurus?”

“No. This is Credence, he never needed to be “tamed” as you put it. Yes he does have an obscurial living in him at the moment but we are working on it. Credence, this is Gellert Grinderwald.”

“Hello. Again.” Credence tried to smile but it fell short of reaching his eyes.

“Good. Now everybody knows everyone. Credence would you like to join us on a tour of the case?”

“I can do Newt. I don’t want to be in the way though.”

With a light mile newt led them out into the case. He introduced Grindelwald to all the animals. Some were uncharacteristically skittish around the man but it was to be expected. Creatures always had a better sense of intent than humans. For his part Grindelwald seemed to be trying really hard. He respected all instructions Newt had given him and followed them to the smallest of details. Credence watched them from a safer distance, Dougal curled around his neck, large eyes peering over his shoulder in hostile curiosity.

The following few days were an interesting strain on them all. Newt was visibly worried about Credence and Grindelwald, he was on edge and waiting for something to upset the tentative balance they had struck. Credence slowly thawed out and left Newt’s shadow from time to time to feed various creatures within sight of Grindelwald but out of Newt’s reach. The dark wizard watched them from a distance at times and he was surprised to note certain things. Every now and then Newt would reach into his pocket and with practiced, smooth ease he would fiddle with something and when Credence’s back was turned or his attention was else where his hand would come up to his mouth. Whatever it was he was taking he obviously didn’t intend for anyone to see. Grindelwald saw him take something from his pocket when Credence wasn’t around, even then it was swift motions that spoke of necessity rather than enjoyment. An idea formed in his head.

They were by the Abraxan horses with no Credence around when Grindelwald took the opportunity. Newt’s hand was straying to his pocket but he was obviously aware of the other man’s eyes on him.

“You a junkie?” Grindelwald asked bluntly.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Junkie, drug addict, dope fiend. What’s your poison?”

“I’m not addicted to anything.” Newt’s voice was quiet and firm but surprised.

“I see you take something regular as clockwork. You don’t need to deny it.”

Newt’s cheeks dusted pink and his hand drew something from his pocket.

“You mean these?” He held up iridescent pink capsules. They had a certain beauty to them but Grindelwald had never seen the like before. “I make them myself. Pain relief.” Newt shrugged and took two of them, swallowing them dry.

“Pain relief?” the question sounded doubting to his own ears.

“Mhm. Magical creatures leave behind magical injuries. Some of them linger or flare up at times.” Newt seemed almost nonchalant.

“And healers can’t help?”

“There isn’t always a healer around when you need them and my knowledge of healing magic is limited so I couldn’t always patch myself up correctly.”

“Where does it hurt?” Grindelwald tried not to sound too concerned but he found it impossible not to grow fond of the man who risked everything for him.

“Right now it’s more of a lingering pull across the chest where a nundu took a swipe a few years back. It’s why I’ve been taking more doses than usual. Normally once or twice a day is enough – a group of Cornish Pixies took out my knee once, I have arthritis in it as a result, could mostly repair the damage to the ligaments and cartilage at the time but it still took a few weeks to heal fully. The time a Pogrebin latched onto my back left a strange burning where his claws tore through flesh. You might have noticed I prefer not to lift my left arm too high, my shoulder was wrenched by a Yeti.”

Girndelwald listened with growing alarm to the list of injuries the other man seemingly just put up with.

“So anyway, I developed a pain relief that seems to be fairly effective against most of those injuries. I try not to make a big thing of it, it is what it is. Try not to tell Credence though, I don’t need him worrying needlessly.”

“What set off the nundu’s scars?”

He got a wry smile in return and Newt turned away, clearly not wanting to answer. Grindelwald grabbed his arm and forced him to turn back.

“Newt?”

“Several weeks back I was hit by a couple of powerful curses. Magical injuries do not mix well with curses and hexes. As I said, it’s just a lingering pull now nothing more.”

Grindelwald stared at him and understanding dawned slowly on his face.

“What about the days following the attack? If only now it’s something mildly annoying that you take pills for every few hours.”

Once again Newt turned away pulling his arm from the loose grip.

“Don’t worry about it. I got through it, I always do.”

“Newt. Could I help?” Grindelwald hedged a bet. “Even a dark wizard makes mistakes that he needs to learn from. Maybe I could ease some of it?”

Newt smiled at him without any reproach and pulled a leaf of stickers from his pocket.

“It’s very kind of you to offer. You can take a gold star for that.”

Grindelwald almost laughed at that. It was his fourth gold star and part of him raged at being treated like a child. Yet another part of him delighted in the recognition he got for his good intentions. He was half way to the shed with his sticker when he realised how he’d been summarily dismissed in the most positive way possible. He wasn’t even angry.

The joy of the stickers was that they weren’t a predictable and regular thing. There were days when neither he nor Credence got a sticker but when they did it felt like it was well deserved. Sadly every good run had to come to an end though. Grindelwald had been growing restless. He’d been out of the case a few times and sometimes he’d slipped out without Newt’s knowledge. He only wanted to test his boundaries and whether Newt really hadn’t kept tabs on him through some magical means. To thoroughly test this he’d slipped out of the case early one afternoon and went exploring in the city. It wasn’t his fault he’d stumbled upon an old contact who was hoarding unicorn blood. As soon as the contact saw him they apparated away, leaving vials of blood behind. Before Grindelwald could do anything though, the cracks of apparitions around him filled the room. Aurors surrounded him wands raised. Grindelwald stood up straight and seized up his opponents. They’d be no match for him. One of the younger aurors cracked out of existence and Grindelwald smiled at the space left behind by the spineless fool. A distant crack could be heard then hurried footsteps approached the door. Grindelwald snarled and prepared to attack. The door swung open.

“Really Gellert.” Newt sounded so sad and disappointed, exactly like a mother whose toddler had thrown a tantrum. The fight drained out of him in an instant. “This is not what I’ve come to expect of you. Are those vials of blood yours?”

Grindelwald shook his head. “They’re Visconsci’s. He left when he saw me.”

“That’s okay. You can tell me all about Visconsci and we’ll help the Aurors find him again. But I can’t ignore the fact that you were about to attack these people. You know what that means.”

“A red dot.” Like a child Grindelwald drooped. He wouldn’t get his five stars in a row.

“A red dot indeed. Come along now. Let’s get you home. You’ve had quite enough of adventures today, haven’t you?”

Grindelwald walked behind Newt and out the door past the young auror who had gone to fetch Newt. It was hard to resist not sticking his tongue out at them. An idea struck him.

“I know where Percival Graves is.”

Newt stopped in his tracks and turned to face him.

“And you’re telling me this now why exactly?”

“Because it’s worthy of a gold star?”

“Tell the aurors here how to find Director Graves safely and we’ll talk about this at home.”

In a whirlwind Grindelwald was quizzed on Graves’ location and how to retrieve him safely. The aurors then left swiftly and he was free to return to the case with Newt. They stood in front of the chart and Newt placed a red sticker at the end of his row of four gold stars with a sad frown. Then he handed a gold star to Grindelwald.

“Couldn’t the star go up first?” he whined.

“You went against our agreement first so the red dot goes first. And there’s no need to take that tone with me. Now you can either put the gold star in its correct place because you did a very good thing by letting the aurors know where to find the director or you can give me the sheet back. I’ll put the star on for you and let you go think things over in your room for a while. Is that clear?”

Sulkily Grindelwald slapped a star next to the red dot and stormed out of the shed. He turned round and stuck his tongue out at Newt for good measure though and ignored it when he could hear the sigh of “children” float out behind him.

Newt was summoned to MACUSA once again a few short weeks after the incident. He was shown into the President’s office with little pomp which he appreciated. Picquery was sat behind her desk but rose to greet him. If Newt had been more inclined to guess how she was he’d have probably thought her nervous.

“Thank you for coming to see us Mister Scamander.”

“Not at all Madame President, what seems to be an issue.”

“I’m afraid MACUSA has another favour to ask of you, given your recent successes”

Silence prevailed in the room. Picquery bent her head and took a deep breath.

“Perhaps you should see for yourself and you’ll understand.”

They stalked through the building towards the healing wing. Once there the president led them through a series of corridors before she stopped in front of a door and knocked primly before she opened it. It was a hospital room, devoid of all character and much like any other room would be. It’s occupant was sat on the edge of the bed, coiled tight and ready to fight.

“It’s only me Percival.” Picquery tried to sooth. “I’ve brought Mister Scamander with me as I’d told you yesterday.” She gestured behind her at Newt.

“Hello,” he said and stepped out to be in full view, “I’m Newt Scamander, it is a pleasure to finally meet you.”

He was regarded with narrowed eyes before a nod was sent his way. Newt tried to not take it as an affront to his person and smiled.

“I’m so glad you’ve been found and are on the road to recovery. Are you looking to return to your duties soon? You look like you’re almost completely recovered.”

An eye roll and a silent snort was the response he got. Newt wondered if the director was deliberately being difficult or if there was something seriously wrong. When it looked like Graves wasn’t going to deign looking back at them he cast a curious look to the president.

“Really Percival, no need to be so rude. Mister Scamander might be able to help you.”

Graves turned his back on his guests.

“Fine, have it your way you insolent prat. Mister Scamander, my apologies for dragging you in here yet again. Perhaps I’d been overly optimistic in someone’s willingness to cooperate.”

She led them out and once the door closed her shoulders slumped and she looked defeated.

“I’m sorry Mister Scamander. As you can see, Percival has some issues remaining from his ordeal. The healers can find nothing wrong with him yet he is refusing to speak. In fact he hasn’t made any noise what so ever. The healers have checked and double checked but there’s nothing physically wrong with him.”

“You’d like me to take him in too?” Newt cut to the chase.

“He’s not fit to work like this but we can’t exactly cut him loose either, his mind is too valuable and he knows too much to be left to flounder. I know he’d wither and wilt in a hospital or he’d break out and cause casualties on his way. We’re out of options really.”

“Let me talk to him.”

“He won’t talk to you.” Picquery warned.

“That’s okay. I can do enough for both of us.” Newt tried to smile reassuringly and knocked on the door they’d just come out of. He walked in slowly as watched as Graves’ tense muscles relaxed when he took in who had come into his room.

“Director Graves, my apologies for barging in so soon again after leaving. I wanted to talk to you.” He was given a flat stare but Newt didn’t let it dissuade him. “I heard that you’re not being allowed back to work just yet but they don’t want you idling away in some room where you’ll grow bored. So I have a proposition, I need another assistant with my case, you look like a capable man. Would you please consider coming with me until you’re allowed to return to your old post?”

“You know it’s for the best Percival.” Picquery added and Newt closed his eyes. He didn’t need an antagonistic approach to counter his offer. Graves looked between the two of them and sneered.

“Okay,” Newt took a deep breath, “let’s try a different approach. Let’s be honest Mr. Graves, you’re not for duty, are you? Even you have got to recognise that. You now have a choice, be left in this hospital room where healers will run further tests on you until you are bored out of your mind and go on a wild rampage to satiate your frustrations or you can come live with me where I can keep you occupied and provide a safe-ish environment for you to recover in. So, do you want to come with me or shall I leave you here?”

It was a low blow, Newt knew it was but he was desperate to drive his point home. He didn’t want to imagine how Graves would fare after weeks in a sterile hospital environment. The hesitant, wide eyed nod he got was good enough for him. He extended a hand and pulled Graves up behind him.

“Let’s go, there’s things to do, people to meet.” Newt marched them out of the building with a farewell thrown over his shoulder to the president. He could have sworn she was smiling exasperatedly at them.

Getting back home Newt drew up short. He needed to make Graves a room, introduce him to Credence and somehow settle any issues he and Grindelwald would have. Perhaps he’d acted a bit rashly but there was no way to backtrack now. He’d dragged the poor man to his home and promised him a future, it wasn’t in his nature to go back on his word.

“Wait here a moment. I just need to sort something out in the case before we go down together.”

Newt left Graves standing in the living room of the apartment as he hurried down the ladder into his case. He called for Credence and Grindelwald and they both came to meet him just outside his shack.

“So,” Newt began and ran a hand through his hair, “it seems like we have someone else coming to live with us. I’m sorry I couldn’t give you more notice but I didn’t find out until I got to MACUSA and I couldn’t just leave him there.”

“Who is it?” Credence asked and was echoed by Grindelwald.

“Director Percival Graves.”

The stunned silence was broken by Grindelwald.

“Oh hell no.”

“I’m sorry, I know. But he’s not well, he needs some care and attention. Like most things in this case. I couldn’t leave him.”

“You’ve no idea what you’re letting yourself in for. That man is trouble all over.” Grindelwald spat out.

“Where will his room be?” Credence cut in.

“I thought I’d let him pick actually. I’ll steer him away from both of you. But while I show him round could I please ask you stay out of sight? I don’t want to upset him as soon as he’s got in here. I’ll introduce you both to him but once he’s settled.”

“I’m not going near him.” Grindelwald’s acquiescence should have worried Newt but he was too busy planning to really stop and think.

“Okay, I’ll go get him. Stay out of sight but I promise I’ll introduce you all today.”

Newt went back into the shed and looked up the ladder, Graves’ head was poking through the case and looking round with open curiosity.

“Come on down then. I’ll get you set up.” Newt was pleasantly surprised at the agility the director exhibited as he descended into the shed. It took a moment for Newt to realise that he’ll need another chart and he worried. He needed to introduce the idea as soon as possible. He grabbed a piece of paper and quickly scribbled “Percival” across the top and sloppily drew a grid for the stickers to be placed it. It wasn’t pretty work but it would do at a push until he got some colourful paper and made a proper chart.

“So, Mr. Graves,” he began as he put the chart up, “a few things to be aware of before we go out into the habitats. There is now four of us living here. You, me, Gellert and Credence.”

Newt pointed at the charts with each name. He saw the slight widening of Graves’ eyes at the name Gellert and know that the other man had clocked the potential meaning behind it.

“What’s important to remember is that you’re all here to recover and recuperate. You’re all safe here, there are no threats. Okay? Good. Now these charts are very simple. Good behaviour earns you a gold star, bad behaviour a red dot. Get five gold stars in a row and you get a special reward such as going to an ice cream parlour or something else of your choosing. Five red dots and you’ll be assigned extra chores. Clear?”

More wide eyed nodding followed. It seemed that Graves responded better to almost orders than requests, it was an interesting contrast to the others. Before Newt could pull them out into the habitats Graves’ hand took the chart off the wall and looked at Newt before he grabbed a pen and crossed out his name. Instead he scribbled “Percy” above it and looked Newt dead in the eyes as he pushed the paper back at him.

“Okay, you want to be called Percy?” Another nod, this time with a hopeful smile. “Sure thing. Percy it is. For telling me that you get your first sticker, a gold star.”

The chart was stuck back on the wall with great care and they were out in the habitats. Percy followed Newt round with wide eyes, hypervigilant of all small noises around them. They were by the water bubble when Percy turned suddenly, hands raised defensively in a silent spell. Grindelwald peered round from the trees curiously and slid back into the shadows when Percy had turned. But it was too late, he’d been spotted. Percy advanced slowly, ready to pounce. Before things could escalate Newt stepped between the two men.

“What did I say about this being a safe space?” he tried to keep his tone even but his nerves were frayed. If two of the most powerful wizards decided to duke it out in his case then he wasn’t going to be able to do a whole lot to stop it. His creatures would panic, there would be a mass stampede and it would be a disaster.

“Percy, please. Lower your wand. Gellert could you come out slowly please? It would seem I’m introducing you sooner than expected.”

Grindelwald sauntered out from his hiding spot, hands up and open in a gesture of innocence.

“Percival.” he greeted neutrally. “I hope we can put the silliness of the past behind us.”

Percy leered at his derisively and continued to stare down Grindelwald over Newt’s shoulder. Newt counted to five in his head before he moved. He grabbed Grindelwald and Percy by the arm and moved so they were standing either side of him and facing the water.

“If you’d be so kind as to settle down, you’re scaring the creatures.” he bit out tersely.

“I was just trying to be nice.” Grindelwald whined.

“You didn’t do as I asked you and almost caused an unnecessary incident. That means a red dot, you know that right?”

“But Newt.” It was a full on whine as Grindelwald extended Newt’s name over several seconds.

“Keep this up and it’s two red dots.” Newt to Newt Percy let out a small shake as though he were laughing.

“I don’t know what you find so funny about this.” Newt rounded on Percy and sounded so much like a disappointed parent even Grindelwald had a smile tugging on his lips. “Gellert please leave us, I’d like to show Percy around the case without any further help from you.”

Grindelwald slunk off in a sulk. He only wanted to make amends for the wrongs he’d done. He thought Newt would have been proud of him and given him a gold star. The stone he kicked went sailing through the air and landed just short of a diricrawl who squawked at him in indignation. If someone had seen him they’d have probably said he flounced into his room like a dramatic teenager but nobody saw him so nobody could say anything.

Newt finished the tour of the suitcase and led Percy back to the shed.

“You can pick where you’d like your room to be. If there’s a particular habitat you’d like to be next to then let me know. I’ll get you set up as quickly as possible.”

Most people would have probably found the silence unnerving but it didn’t faze Newt. His creatures never talked back so he was used to one sided conversations and picking up on body language cues. They walked back into the depths of the case and much to Newt’s surprise stopped by the nundu’s enclosure. A sly grin was plastered on the director’s face which Newt couldn’t interpret. After making sure this was where Percy wanted his room to be Newt set about conjuring it into place. The room was just like the other two he had created for Credence and Grindelwald. Once done Percy strolled in and looked around. He ran a hand over the bed and it changed under his touch into a king size plush monstrosity. The table shrank into a little corner unit and the bookshelf expanded to stretch along a wall. Satisfied with his improvements he turned to Newt with a smug smirk and a challenging stare. Instead Newt shrugged.

“If that’s how you feel comfortable then fine. It’s your room, you do what you want with it. I’ll introduce you to Credence once you’re settled in. Come find me near the shed when you’re ready.” Newt turned and left before Percy could try to antagonise him further. On his way back he went by Grindelwald’s room. He knocked and waited for the other man to open the door.

“Where did he pick?” Was the first thing out of Grindelwald’s mouth.

“By the nundu.”

“Bastard. That smug sod.” Grindelwald raved. “He just has to rub it in my face, doesn’t he?”

“I don’t follow.” Newt lead them back towards the shed as the other man ranted.

“When I came down here I had a run in with the nundu. I’d never run faster in my life, the thing knew I wasn’t you somehow.”

“Ah yes, nundu’s are very sensitive to magic. She probably found yours vastly different to mine and panicked when even though our looks matched our magic didn’t. But why does Percy know this?”

“Eh,” Grindelwald calmed and looked away blushing, “he was pleasant to talk at, being a Dark Lord can get a bit lonely at times. Didn’t think he’d get the chance to tell anyone about anything so I may have found myself using him as a confidant who never talked back.”

“So he stopped talking while your captive?”

“He stopped making any noise after the first week. But that didn’t stop him acting out. He’s a troublemaker Newt, you’d better be careful.”

“And you aren’t a troublemaker?” Newt fondly teased.

The introductions between Credence and Percy went a little smoother though Credence was skittish around the man who he thought had used and abused him. All things considered though it went okay. Things seemed to settle down nicely. Newt offered Percy the option to pick a colour for his chart but the man stubbornly stuck to the scruffy sheet that bore two gold stars now.

Trouble started soon enough though. The first thing that happened was Grindelwald’s door was barricaded from the outside. Newt was with the occamies when he heard his name faintly echoing through the case. He tracked it down to Grindelwald’s door. There was a chair shoved under the door handle jamming the door shut. That was how Newt enchanted all doors so they could be opened from the inside no matter what. Tracking down the culprit wasn’t that difficult, Credence looked aghast at the mere notion of locking someone in their room while Percy gave them the best innocent puppy look he could muster. But Newt caught his smirk out of the corner of his eye. It was the first time Newt wished he could give a really big red dot or more than one for bad behaviour. Even if the pout he got as the sticker went up was sort of adorable.

The second red dot appeared not soon after. Newt returned from a shopping trip to find Credence in tears in the shed. The sticker charts had been altered. Percy’s had a couple of gold stars after his red dot which Newt was sure he hadn’t agreed to putting there. Credence had a mixture of gold stars and red dots which had him in a state. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve any of them. The most telling piece of evidence that something was afoot was Grindelwald’s chart was practically swamped in red stickers. Newt closed his eyes and counted to ten this time. He needed to be calm and rational when he sorted this mess out. First things first though, he took the charts down and sat next to Credence to explain that the sudden additional stickers were not a reflection of his behaviour, rather someone had decided to just have fun with the stickers and the joke had backfired. That was Credence dealt with, the extra stickers peeled off the chart and a gold star placed there for Credence’s understanding and continued good behaviour. Grindelwald’s chart took a lot longer to peel off. But it was back to its original state Newt gently stuck it back on the wall. Last was Percy’s chart. It took only a short about of time to peel the extra gold stars off and put the back in its correct place. The hard part was next. Newt called out for Percy trying very hard to conceal any frustration that may have been evident in his voice. A few minutes later a smug looking Percy sauntered towards him. Newt ushers him to the table and sits him down. They sit in silence, Percy leaning back in his chair which was balanced on just its two back legs.

“Percy, I think you know why we’re sitting here.”

The other man shook his head wide eyed.

“There is no use denying it, I know you are responsible for what happened to the charts. What I want to know is why. Aren’t you happy here?”

He got a wide eyes stare but no move to even try to explain.

“You can write it down, I can wait.”

Percy didn’t even blink as he continued to gaze at Newt. The younger man sighed.

“I need to know if there’s something I can do to make you happier here. But I can’t do that if all you do is cause trouble. I know you and Gellert have unpleasant history but he’s trying his best to make amends. I need you to do the same. Please try to make an effort?”

Percy moved then, he snatched a piece of paper from the pile - a half finished anatomical sketch of a puffskein - and a quill. He stood up as he scribbled something, shoved it towards Newt and with a grin he left.

_You’re cute when you’re flustered and angry._

With nobody around Newt felt justified in slamming his head on the table before viciously slapping another red dot on Percy’s chart.

Things didn’t get much easier after that. Percy still acted out, made things difficult for Grindelwald. He earned another red dot after he tripped the other man up during feeding. The fourth dot came when Percival imitated everything Grindelwald did for a whole day and became increasingly flamboyant about it. At first Newt tried to ignore it and hoped that if he didn’t bring any attention to it Percy would grow bored of it. However by evening it was almost unbearable and without a further word Newt slapped another red dot on the chart and gave Percy a meaningful stare. He tried desperately hard to find something to give him a gold star for to break the row of red on the chart. But there was nothing Percy did that would deserve a sticker. He didn’t clean up messes or help out voluntarily. He refused to venture out of the case and he wasn’t willing to be polite company around Grindelwald.

In the meantime Credence and Grindelwald accumulated their stars. Credence had been out for ice cream again and Grindelwald had four stars in a row. His fifth star came when he refused to rise to Percy’s silent taunting. They were all in the shed and Newt saw no problem asking Grindelwald what he’d like to do as a treat in front of everyone else. Little did Newt know that Grindelwald and Credence had been colluding on a secret task behind his back. They’d both observed him and Percy together and when Percy wasn’t acting out he was mooning over Newt. Neither of them were certain whether Newt was truly oblivious or if he wasn’t willing to even entertain the idea of Percy but they needed to find out.

“What would you like your treat to be, Gellert?” Newt’s wide smile was filled with pride as he beamed at Grindelwald.

“Can I torture a no-maj?”

“What? No! That’s ghastly.” Newt stumbled over his words in shock. “I thought you’d moved beyond that.”

Grindelwald shrugged with a self-depreciating smile.

“Was worth a shot. Can I have a kiss then?”

“A kiss?” Newt looked flustered and Percy had slammed the legs of his chair onto the ground as he watched them intensely. Grindelwald eagerly nodded, eyes sliding smugly to Percy who had his arms braced on the table and was glowering threateningly. Newt shrugged off his surprise and stepped closer to the ex-dark lord. He leant forwards and planted a light kiss on his cheek then moved back as a chair clattered onto the ground. Percy was standing rigid by the table, cheeks a ruddy red then he turned and marched out of the shed, door bouncing off the wall and crashed shut again. The force of the slam resulted in the door laying askew against the frame with a broken hinge. Newt closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened the door.

“Percival Graves. Get back here.” he yelled. The other man stopped and turned, surprised by the anger in the voice calling him. He did as he was told.

“Pick that chair up and sit down.” Newt pointed at the seat on the floor. Sheepishly Percy did as he was told.

“You broke the door, you’re going to have to fix that. However that’s not the main issue. Gellert had earned his five stars and so was entitled to something special. What gave you the right to spoil that? That’s just rude and so inconsiderate. I’m sorry to say but that’s another red dot for you and now it’s five in a row. So, and I really didn’t want to do this but I don’t think there’s any other option.”

Silence hung in the air. Percy looked at Newt with large eyes filled with fear for the first time. Credence and Grindelwald stood against the wall and watched the scene unfold.

“You should be ashamed of yourself Percy. We’ve tried so hard to welcome you, make this feel like a home but all you do is aggravate everyone. I sometimes wonder if you even want to be here at all. Do you? Do you want to leave so badly that you’re wanting to us to ask you to leave? Do you need me to say you have to go?”

Something in Percy changed. The cocksure attitude drained along with all colour from his cheeks. He shook his head and dropped his eyes. Grindewald noted with great interest that they looked watery then it was mild panic when a fat teardrop rolled over dark lashes and down a cheek. He took Credence’s arm and tugged him out the shed as quietly as possible. There were some things nobody needed to be witness to, even with his eroded sense of right and wrong he knew that. He must be going soft in his attempt to be good.

The door creaked shut on its single hinge and Newt closed the gap between Percy and him. He crouched down in front of the man and tried to catch his eye. Percy wiped his nose quietly, battling the tears which threatened to escape.

“I’m sorry. I don’t want you to leave. But sometimes you do make me wonder. What are we going to do with you, eh?”

He got a shrug and another nose wipe.

“Okay. Well. Here’s the thing, you still got those five dots so we can’t very well ignore that. You’re going to have to repair the door and make it up to Gellert somehow. But you’re not being kicked out or being asked to leave. Perhaps you could tell me though, what’s been making things so difficult for you?”

Newt pulled a sheet of paper close along with a quill. Percy took them in finely tremoring hands and began to write.

 _I’m useless._ His letters had a slight wobble to them. Percy paused and looked at Newt before flushing. He wasn’t used to spilling his feelings, especially not putting it into writing. He got an encouraging smile so he tried to continue. _I can’t even do my job and the ~~dickhead~~ person responsible is swanning around with you. I got kicked out of work. It was my life and now I don’t know what to do. I’m broken and discarded. Nobody really wants me. They had to ask a foreigner to take in their broken, unwanted idiot. Why should I play nice when you’re going to throw me out too when you realise I’m useless and unlovable?_

The quill clattered to the table as Newt stood suddenly. He wrapped his arms around Percy, pulling his head against his stomach, fingers scratched lightly at his scalp.

“You’re not broken, useless or unlovable. Trying and temperamental sure. But you’re very much wanted here Percy.” Newt murmured. Silent sobs shook Percy as he finally broke apart in his arms. The lack of noise was slightly disconcerting but Newt ignored it and focussed on soothing the man instead. Once Percy’s clenched fists eased from his shirt Newt took a step back and ruffled the mussed hair. Percy reached for the paper again.

_Sorry._

“We forgive and forget. And I think you deserve a gold star for being so honest with me.”

The star went up as Percy reached for a new sheet of paper. By the time Newt had turned round the sheet was adorned with his name at the top and a chart similar to the three on the wall. A gold star sat in the first box. Newt let out a delighted chuckle and stuck the chart up on the wall. Another sheet was in its place on the table, it simply read _thank you_.

Things settled a little after that. They flowed smoother, Percy repaired the door and would join them for dinner rather than grab what he wanted and return to his room. On good days he’d even pass Grindelwald the salad bowl. Newt sat back at one such meal with a lazy smile. While it wasn’t how he’d planned the use of his case, it was infinitely enjoyable and rewarding to watch three powerful wizards regain their footing before being let loose on the world. He should have known he was being too optimistic. Once Percy settled Grindelwald started acting up. It wasn’t anything noticeable at first. Small things, he’d ask for Percy’s help with something then disappear and let him do all the work so Newt would have to lend a hand. When they were relaxing in the evening he’d take up all of Credence’s attention and exclude both Percy and Newt from anything they were up to. Initially Newt worried about his sudden interest in the youngest wizard but it didn’t seem like anything sinister was afoot. When Credence began to join in with the shenanigans it made Newt stop and think. He’d seen similar behaviour in yetis. The children of lonely yetis would group together to almost force a bond between parents they deemed compatible. It’s how Newt ended up with a wrenched shoulder. One amorous yeti parent that his child pushed towards Newt had taken rejection rather poorly. He still maintained that he wasn’t exactly a pretty human and much less a pretty yeti. The consolation was that maybe yetis looked further than just skin deep looks. His notes on yeti sociology were still lacking somewhat but he held onto that hope. Newt steadfastly ignored all attempts by Grindelwald and Credence to force him and Percy closer. He didn’t need to add to Percy’s worries or problems right now. None of the things Grindelwald did warranted a red dot but it was annoying. Things began to escalate soon. The time Credence had accidentally splashed Percy so his white shirt was soaked through and he had to change was just the start. Dinners became a twisted affair where Grindelwald filled any quiet moment with poorly concealed innuendo, Newt felt the need to pin him with a glare when word turned to Percy’s wand needing a polish and asking if Newt knew any good ways to do it or if he could maybe help. The time it needed to be stomped out though came less than a week later. Between Credence and Grindelwald they somehow managed to engineer the empty thunderbird habitat into a lockable area. Newt didn’t realise until it was too late and he was trapped and Percy had stumbled in after him looking a bit dazed. The magizoologist pursed his lips at the manhandling. It all seemed innocent enough, they were trapped in a habitat with no way out, they just had to wait until the other two deemed it long enough. It was the evening and the habitat grew dark, the starts poked through a thin layer of clouds. Newt sat with his back against the rock and Percy was slouched next to him. Occasionally Newt would regale him with a story about Frank or some other creature. Percy’s smiles and frowns slowly became forced though as darkness descended around them. His shoulder came up further round his ears and his fists were clenched into tight balls as his arms wrapped round his knees. Newt wasn’t oblivious to his growing distress and his stories got more outrageous, gestures became more wild as he tried to keep Percy’s mind off the their impending situation. It wasn’t enough though, Percy’s eyes became more haunted, skin pinched tight at the corners and his lips had a dangerous downward tick. By the time he started visibly trembling Newt had had enough. He put his coat round Percy, kept up a constant stream of pointless prattling. If he moved too close to Percy the other man flinched, a touch had him freezing and he tried to shrink in on himself to make as small a target as possible.

“I’ll get us out of here, don’t worry. I’m just going to call the others and they’ll finally let us out.” Newt assured him. He walked as far as the their impromptu prison allowed him to and took a deep breath.

“Gellert come and release us at once.”

Minutes passed but nobody showed up. Newt turned to look at Percy, he was huddled in the blue coat, eyes vacant and lost in memories. His chest was heaving, each breath a laboured effort and Newt was stunned by how silent his panic was. He’d known peripherally about selective mutism but never spent a lot of time thinking about it. Now he had a front seat view of it and he wished he didn’t.

“Grindelwald. Get here this instant. This isn’t cute or funny. It is cruel and unhelpful. I know you can hear me. From now on each time you ignore me that’s another red dot on your chart.”

He waited a little longer as he kept an eye on Percy who was working himself into a wilder panic by the moment.

“That’s two dots now Gellert. I’m very disappointed in you.”

Hurried steps approached the habitat and Grindelwald appears. A few waves of his hand and the invisible barrier holding them captive disappeared. Newt turned to approach Percy cautiously.

“The barrier’s gone Percy. Want to go to your room?”

Percy shook his head between silent pants of breath. His eyes were fixed on Grindelwald looming over Newt’s shoulder and he pressed himself against the rock. Without taking his eyes off Percy Newt growled.

“Gellert I need you to go to your room and stay there until I come and talk to you. You’re not helping matters right now.”

The footsteps faded into the darkness of the night yet Percy didn’t relax.

“Percy, it’s okay. Do you know where you are?”

A hesitant nod.

“Can I come sit next to you?”

Another nod. Newt settled next to Percy and after a moment’s hesitation he put an arm round shivering shoulders. Percy went easily and they ended up with his head in Newt’s lap, soundless tears soaking his trousers. Fingers found their way into his hair, soothing in a way he’d not felt before. Newt was surprised at the light snore that slowly crept through open lips. He waited a few more minutes, quietly enjoying the small snuffles the man made in his sleep. When he was sure Percy wasn’t going to wake up he shuffled them round and with a bitten back groan lifted the sleeping man into his arms. The trip to his room was quiet and Newt thanked his ability to navigate his case in the dark. He placed Percy gently on his bed and left the coat around him, he could always get it back in the morning. For now he had to talk to Gellert.

He knocked lightly on the door by the Abraxan horses and it swung open immediately. Grindelwald stood in the doorway, head hanging in shame as he tried to avoid angering Newt. Unfortunately for Newt the image of the regretful wizard wiped a lot of his anger away and instead he was left exasperated.

“Let’s talk in the shed.” Newt suggested. They moved through the habitats full of sleeping creatures and the low light of the shed beckoned. Once inside they took seats by the table, Newt twiddled the sticker sheet filled with red dots.

“I think you and I both know that this needs to stop.” Newt began. Grindelwald nodded remorsefully. “It’s one thing for you to tease and mess around but completely another to terrorise Percy in this way. You know what you did to him so it’s safe to assume you knew how he’d feel about having his freedom restricted. So why do it?”

A sticker sailed through the air and landed on Grindelwald’s chart. Sad eyes followed the movement as the man in question remained sullenly silent.

“Tell me, please?”

“I wasn’t thinking.” Grindelwald admitted with a pout.

“So what were you doing?”

“It’s just gotten ridiculous the way you two are dancing around each other. I wanted to give you a push.”

“By locking us in a habitat together?”

“It worked in those books you pretend to not have or enjoy reading.”

It was Newt’s turn to blush and avert his gaze. He coughed and tried to refocus on the topic at hand.

“I think you’re mistaken, Percy is recovering and has no interest in me what so ever.”

“How can someone so observant be so blind?” Grindelwald grumbled. “Fine, I’ll make you a bet.”

“I don’t bet on a sure thing.”

“If I’m right I’ll do all housework off your hands for a month. But if I’m right you’ll let me try to heal your knee. And shoulder. And anywhere else it hurts.”

Newt stared wide eyed at the man.

“I don’t think that’s necessary Gellert.”

“Humour me.” With an eye roll and a huff Newt agreed. The door to the shed creaked open and the two men looked up as Percy stood there, Newt’s coat draped over his arm. He took in the men in the shed and took a fortifying breath. He stood in front of Newt and carefully placed the coat on his lap. The he leant down and kissed him on the cheek before his mouth wandered to Newt’s ear.

“Thanks.” It was barely a whisper, just about audible in the silence of the shed. Then he turned and marched back out into the case not looking back. Newt sat stunned while Grindelwald cackled wildly.

“Scamander, I think you owe me. Show me that knee.”

It turned out that Grindelwald truly did have a knack for healing magic. Newt rolled his shoulder in a marvel at the ease with which it now moved. His knee while not completely healed was now just the odd background twinge rather than the constant ache that got worse with temperature fluctuation. There wasn’t a lot to be done for the nundu’s or Pogrebin’s claw marks at the time but Grindelwald promised to look into it all the same. Despite it being a bet, he was pleasantly surprised to see a new gold star on his chart the next morning.

Weeks passed and life became a wonderful routine for the four of them. Newt’s chart was filled by the other three with gold stars and it became a running joke between them as each of them tinted the gold star a little before they put it on. Credence’s stars had a reddened hue while Grindelwald made his sparkle blue. Percy opted for a green shimmer to underlie the gold. If one of them got three stars in a row on Newt’s chart the other two accused him of favouritism and demanded Newt devote time to the neglected parties. These usually resulted in all of them going out somewhere. Percy was still mute around others, he’d rarely murmur something in Newt’s ear and some of those times Newt would flush bright red and stammer before swiftly redirecting any observer’s attention elsewhere. Percy would smirk at him lewdly and Newt would swat at his arm futilely. However small changed were visible. When laughing Percy would no longer just shake with a silent wide smile. The first time he tipped his head back and barked out a laugh everyone jumped and stared at him until he dropped his gaze embarrassedly to his lap. Newt and Credence tackle hugged him in delight and even Grindelwald’s awkward pat on his shoulder was well received.

One afternoon they were out at the behest of MACUSA. There’s been rumours of a Re’em in Central Park that needed to be rehomed. The four of them ventured out as a group, comfortable enough in their group to trust they’d work better with each other than the aurors the department would send. They approached the edge of the park where notice-me-not charms lined the entrance and a section of the park. Picquery met them just inside the bubble.

“Thank you for coming.” she said pleasantly, eyes roaming over the group. “I was only expecting you Mister Scamander.”

“You never said you only wanted me.” Newt rebuffed politely.

“No, perhaps I should have. It’s a pleasure to see you again Percival. Are you going to be coming back any time soon? We have an opening as a Senior Auror if you’re feeling up to it.”

Percival who was standing next to Newt craned his neck and whispered low in his ear. Half way through his muttered tirade newt let out a giggle and lightly slapped him across the stomach.

“I am not saying that!” he chuckled mock scandalised. “Let me rephrase that for you, okay?”

He got a warm smile as Percy rested his palm on the small of his back.

“Percy would like to thank you for your generous offer but he doesn’t think he’d like to return as a Senior Auror. Considering he was director before the unfortunate incident he feels his skills are a little beyond the offered position.” Newt squealed as the palm moved and pinched him in the side. Percy gave him a meaningful look and Newt blushed. He looked past the president as he spoke again.

“To use his word, and I’m terribly sorry madam president but he is frightfully insistent about this.” Newt cleared his throat and stood a bit straighter, “Up your uglies, you’re nothing without me. Screw you guys, I’m going home.”

Stunned silence settled around them while Percy doubled up in laughter. Little hiccups escaped and when he looked at the President it set him off again. For her part she was gaping at them like a fish out of water. She sniffed.

“Very well. Please contain the Re’em as quickly as possible. I will let you get on with it. But any problems or missteps from any of you and you’ll be in MACUSA cells quicker than you can even think to apparate away.” She stalked off and left them to it. Finding the Re’em wasn’t much of an issue, it was a huge creature and it was skulking in a cluster of trees mostly out of view but easy enough to spot if one looked for it. Newt approached it while Grindelwald and Percy moved out to the sides. They were to make sure nobody else was in the area and gather clues as to where the creature had come from. Credence had been studying how to approach creatures from Newt so he hung back and watched. The Re’em snorted as Newt slowly got closer but made no move to charge. He lay a hand across the bridge of the large nose and smiled in relief. The Re’em seemed to accept his presence. He relaxed into checking over the beast. Its magnificent golden fur was matted and clogged with old blood. There were puncture wounds where its blood had been drained carelessly and its skin was rubbed raw by the chains that had kept it imprisoned for who knew how long. Newt reached to take a closer look at the wounds on its neck when it startled. Without any warning it swung its head violently to the side and back, butting into Newt who could only take half a step back before he was flung into the trunk of a tree with brutal force. All air left him and his side screamed in agony.

“Gellert! Percy!” Credence’s panicked cry rang through the air but Newt was too stunned to comprehend what was going on. Credence approached the Re’em much as Newt had done, trying to calm the creature. Percy crashed through the trees and took in the scene. Credence seems to have the Re’em contained but Newt was propped up against a tree, shirt turning red at an alarming rate. He rushed to the man’s side, trembling hands tearing at the shirt to have a better look at the damage. His knuckled caught on wood and came away smeared in blood. A branch had pierced through Newt and broke on impact. Percy’s mind went blank. These were not the usual injuries he’d had to deal with as an auror. Blood gathered under his knees and he glanced up at Credence with open terror.

“Gellert.” Credence hollered again, heedless off the Re’em pawing at the ground in distress. Grindelwald appeared a minute later and Percy staggered to the man, grabbed his hands and pulled him towards Newt who was eerily pale, breaths coming in shallow gasps. His eyes followed the two men approaching him but he was barely conscious. Percy pushed Gellert’s hands towards the injury with a pleading look.

“Please.” he gasped, voice hoarse and broken. Gellert paused in surprise and looked at the man in front of him.

“I’ll do my best. For him and for you.”

Percy nodded and took a last look at the men on the ground before he apparated away. Grindelwald set about trying to heal Newt. He looked at the branch lodged in him before whispering half recognised charms to remove wood from flesh. He pushed a hand on the gushing wound which earned him a whine from Newt and feeble hands tried to swipe his away. Instead Grindelwald focussed on pouring clotting charms, disinfectant charms and healing charms into the wound. Behind him the crack of an apparition was followed by Credence murmuring to the Re’em. He couldn’t afford the distraction but a quick glance behind him showed the creature begrudgingly clamber into the case followed by Credence. Percy was nowhere to be seen. He turned back to Newt. The blood flow had slowed but he didn’t know whether it was because his healing charms had taken effect or if Newt was simply running out of blood to loose. His trousers were drenched in blood, his hands were red and he couldn’t see what he was doing properly. A shadow fell across them. Percy stood by his shoulder, pale and worried. His hands clutched a variety of bottles he’d obviously picked up from the shed and he knelt next to them, uncaring of ruining his trousers. While Grindelwald could use healing magic with competence Percy was more well versed in potions. Between the two of them they somehow managed to patch Newt up. Once they were sure in their success Percy picked up his barely conscious body and Grindelwald opened the case for them. Credence was already in the shed, wringing his hands in anxiety. Percy put Newt down on the bed and let out a haggard breath. He looked between Credence and Grindelwald and shook his head. One of his hands came up in the universal ‘just a moment’ gesture and he windlessly charmed a sticker onto each of their chart. The three of them got a gold star, after all they got the Re’em into the case, kept everyone alive and didn’t cause an incident. However Newt got his first red dot. It was enlarged to fill a whole box on the chart rather than sit in the middle like a small blemish. The two wizards laughed but quickly stopped when Newt groaned and sat up, hand moving to where the branch had been. He blinked at them sheepishly and took in their various blood drenched states.

“Oh dear.” he said, then his eyes caught on the chart and he laughed. “I guess I deserved that.”

That brought a fresh round of laughter from everyone. Percy swooped down to drop a quick kiss on his forehead before he headed to the sink in the corner to wash his hands.

“That was careless Newt.” Grindelwald began.

“You scared us.” Credence picked up the thread. Percy just looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. The three of them stood close together and faced Newt who stared up at them with open wonder.

“You need to be more careful from now on. It’s not just you anymore. You’ve got us.” Grindelwald smiled and snuck an arm round Percy and Credenece’s shoulders. Neither of them reacted at the sudden casual touch and Newt grinned.

“If you get five red dots in a row we’re going to have to have words.” Credence’s lips tugged upwards in a poorly concealed smirk.

“I’m sorry?” Newt ventured.

“You might take care of us but that doesn’t mean we can’t take care of you too. Now be a good boy and lie back down. That was quite a knock you took and you’re potioned up to your eyeballs. I don’t want you running around like this. Credence and I will take care of the Re’em. Percy will take us back home and then if you’re good. And only if you’re good mind you. He might even tuck you in and cuddle you better. We won’t interrupt, in fact we’ll make ourselves scarce for the next few hours, won’t we Credence?”

Percy let out a squawk somewhere between a laugh and an indignant huff. Credence let himself be led to the door by Grindelwald where the older wizard turned back.

“Percy, there’s some oil in the cupboard to the left of the sink if you need it. Be liberal with it though, we don’t need any more injuries.”

He flounced out of the shed with a mad cackle while Credence giggled behind him and left the other two wizards openly gaping at their brashness. With a dramatic sigh Percy made his way to the ladder. After all, the sooner he got them back home the sooner he could be back in the shed. They did have a few hours of privacy promised to them.


End file.
